World Of Remnant: Disney
by OfferJoyWriting
Summary: Join the Disney Princess's in the world of Remnant as they take on being students at the grand Beacon Academy of Vale. Two new teams have joined to become Huntresses. Team TEAR, Tiana, Elsa, Ariel, and Rapunzal. Team MAJC, Merida, Aurora, Jasmine, and Cinderella. They will fight Grimm, deal with the new found school work, and learn to work together as a team.
1. Tiana

**Disclaimer:** I do not own RWBY or any of the Disney characters used in this story! RWBY was created by the oh so wonderful Monty Oum (R.I.P) and all of these Disney characters belong to their respective owners!

Thank-you!

* * *

**Tiana**

Steaming hot food was ready and on the table. Tiana's hair was as messy as usual. She looked over at a chest nearby. She wanted to open it. But she promised herself that she wouldn't. She couldn't. She had worked too hard to go back to doing things the way they were done before.

An explosion could be heard from outside. There were screams of pain and agony. Tiana looked into her steaming bowl of stew. _I have to._

Tiana opened the chest, inside was her weapon, a mechanical green sword with blades on both sides, and a green jumpsuit with white two white stripes on the arms and legs. She put the jumpsuit on, and attached her weapon to the back of it. She opened her door to take one last look at her beautiful restaurant and home.

The door shut. There was no going back now. She quickly whipped around and ran straight forward. A metal ball crashed down on her restaurant and smashed it to thousands of pieces. Tiana didn't look back.

A robot with six mechanical legs crashed down onto the earth, slowing Tiana to a halt. The robot slowly stood up. It's one eye glowed red.

_"Scanning…scanning complete…enemy sighted...readying weapons"_

Tiana drew her weapon, spinning it like a staff. She did not hesitate. She charged right at the robot, stabbing it right in the chest. The eye shut off. Tiana lifted her weapon right up right through the robot, splitting the top part in half. The robot fell over, but it was not the last one. Tiana was suddenly surrounded. There were 15

_"Enemy sighted…ATTACK"_ The all charged at Tiana. Tiana was not phased. Just before the all piled on top of her, she crouched, steadied herself, and jumped. The robots crashed into each other. 4 down, 11 to go.

Tiana had practically jumped 10 feet into the air. She spun around on her side, then dived right down crashing into the earth, causing a mini rupture. 6 down, 9 to go.

She held her weapon horizontally, her two hands parallel to each other. She split the weapon into two, then twirled the two blades around. She held the blades vertically, blades pointing to the sky. She pushed the buttons on each hilt, the triggers, and shot at the ground while jumping. Her height was incredible. She crashed down, causing more and more robots to fall. She attacked all robots with all her might, crashing and smashing into them.

_8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2_

There were two left. One was badly damaged. Tiana was still calm. The non-damaged robot charged at Tiana. She just pointed her hilts at it, her blades arcing behind her. She pressed the triggers, shooting a bullet at the robots eye. The bullets crashed right through it's head. It crashed at Tiana's feet.

_One…_

Tiana searched for the last robot. The damaged one. It was no where to be found. She looked up at the sky. This battle was not over. She was well aware of that.

* * *

Hello everyone! I'm a new author here on , and I'm proud to say that this is the first chapter of my first story here! I would like to point out that it _is_ just the Prologue Arc, and there is much more to come! Even though this is my first fanfiction chapter here on this site, I frequently write stories, whether they be fanfictions or just regular stories. I hope to write a lot more and to see all of you wonderful people review my stories.

Thank-you!

~OfferJoy


	2. Elsa

**Disclaimer:** I do not own RWBY or any of the Disney characters used in this story! RWBY was created by the oh so wonderful Monty Oum (R.I.P) and all of these Disney characters belong to their respective owners!

Thank-you!

* * *

**Elsa**

Her ice suit fit perfectly. She had constructed it herself. It wrapped around her hands and arms, covering them completely, almost like a jumpsuit. It continued to do so all the way down to her feet. She did put on some long purple gloves and boots. An icy skirt completed the outfit. She grabbed her silver cuffs. The vials attached to the cuffs were filled with ice dust. They helped her control her powers, and incidentally make them much more powerful.

She turned around and Anna was standing right behind her. She had a concerned look on her face. Elsa pulled Anna into a hug.

"You promise you'll come back?" Anna asked. Elsa, let the hug go. She walked out of the room. She didn't give Anna an answer. Arendelle was in the middle of winter, when snow should be on the ground. The waters of course weren't frozen over with thick ice, but Elsa walked on it with ease. Every step caused the waters to freeze for her. But she had controlled her powers enough where when she lifted her foot, the water would unfreeze where her foot was.

When Elsa finally reached land, she gazed upon the castle that she had built with her very own hands. The castle that reminded her of all the pain she had caused. She just never had the heart to take it down. Not only was the castle a reminder of all the pain she caused, but it also reminded her of when she really felt free.

A screeching roar sounded in the distance. Grimm. They were coming. They did every year around this time. Elsa wanted to protect what was rightfully hers. If anyone was going to destroy the castle, it was her.

She sprinted all the way to the stairway that led to the beautiful creation. But blocking it was a very, _very_ big Ursa. Elsa got into a ready stance, her fist up. She charged at the Ursa, and smashed it in the face. Ice shards extended from it's face. They weren't very sturdy, and broke as soon as the Ursa tried to shake the ice off.

Elsa just kept on punching the Ursa with all her might, ice extending off the Ursa's face, then breaking. The pattern kept repeating. It seemed that Elsa was getting no where with just punching it. She did a couple back-flips to try and gain some distance between her and the Ursa. Once she found a good spot, she immediately lifted her hand. Ice popped up from the ground. The ice almost impaled the Ursa, but it easily dodged. The Ursa screeched a roar once more and charged at Elsa.

She got ready to dodge, but her timing was off. The Ursa crashed right into her and sent her flying. Practically her whole body hung over the side of a cliff. Snow fell to the unknown abyss below. Her hands desperately grasped the edge. The Ursa was right over her, waiting for her to fall to her doom. She couldn't let that happen. If she did fall, her powers couldn't save her. If she fell, she wouldn't ever be able to see Anna again.

She lifted herself up, her upper half of her body slide onto the cliffs edge. Elsa and the Ursa were face to face. The Ursa growled. Elsa just stared. She lifted her hand, and reached for the Ursa. Then, just before she reached the Ursa's snout, she punched it in the face once more, sending the Ursa flying. She jumped up back onto the cliff. Ran to the Ursa, and shoved her both her fists into its gut. Icicles pierce their way through the Ursa, coming out through its back.

Elsa removed her fists from the Ursa's stomach, and the Ursa fell to the ground, dead. Elsa looked at her hands, in deep thought. She needed to train. She needed to become stronger. For her kingdom. She looked up at the castle. It was time for it to be destroyed.

* * *

That's two down! Just a reminder that all of these chapters are pretty much like the RWBY Trailers, but for the Disney Princesses. I hope you are all enjoying it so far, because I've been having a lot of fun writing it. I think now would be a good time to start writing the actual story, because before, I wasn't even planning to. But I've been thinking about it, and I think it would be a great idea to. I dunno, what do you guys think? Anywho, school work comes first anyway...

Thank-you!

~OfferJoy


	3. Ariel

**Disclaimer:** I do not own RWBY or any of the Disney characters used in this story! RWBY was created by the oh so wonderful Monty Oum (R.I.P) and all of these Disney characters belong to their respective owners!

Thank-you!

* * *

**Ariel**

Ariel's head popped out of the water. The stone building, her target, was only a mile away. The dark skies were clear enough to see many stars. She swam above water, knowing there wasn't much security. She dragged herself onto land. Crawling all the way to stone wall.

She stood up and put her back to the wall and slid along the edge. Her scaled stockings scraped against it. But her purple one piece slid smoothly across. Her trident like weapon scraped across the wall, the bladed fin at the top being the biggest culprit She was making more noise than anticipated.

Just inching her way to the back entrance was going to take a long time. Ariel figured that if she ran to the back of the building quietly, no one would notice. She took a break for it, running to the back. A security beacon light caught her though. Her scaled leggings made her plenty visible. She picked up the speed and ran into the back door. The back door was covered in wooden planks. It was never used.

Ariel withdrew her weapon and smashed the wood planks. The fell to the ground, and Ariel crashed into the doors, forcing them open. She was greeted by about 20 guards. She charged right at them, attempting to slash them with her tail-finned weapon. A couple of the guards were caught off-guard, but most of them quickly dodged and struck back with police batons. A couple of them managed to bruise Ariel, but she dodged most of them.

She gained some distance between herself and the guards, then whipped her weapon towards them. The tail fin at the top detached from the staff, a chain being the only thing that kept them together. The chained fin crashed into about five of the guards, sending them flying. Ariel pulled on the chain, pulling the fin back. She caught the hilt of the fin, then threw it at a nearby pipe. The fins blade stuck inside of the pipe, and when Ariel assured that the chain was secure, she tugged on it, causing the staff to retract back to the fin.

A few more guards crashed into each other while trying to charge at Ariel. Ariel spun around and landed onto the pipe.

"GET HER!" One of the guards shouted. Ariel just gave a little smirk. An air vent was right above her. The opened it up and crawled into the vents. It was much harder for anybody to get her while she was in the vents. She crawled through, keeping an eye out for a certain room.

Ariel had been crawling for quite a while. Nothing. She had no idea where she was, and where her target was. A sound of water crashing through the vents caught her attention. She looked behind her.

She pulled on her tail fin blade, and stuck it into the metal below her. The water crashed over her. She didn't even get to take a breath. Not that she needed it. She pulled her finned blade metal. She swam instead of crawled, which is what she was more comfortable with anyway.

Eventually, her target was sighted. It was heavily guarded, but Ariel had no worries. She noticed that the vent opening was covered in glass. That was how the water wasn't just pouring out.

Even with the tight space, Ariel managed to kick through the glass. Water came crashing down below. The sudden downpour caught many off guard. Ariel dropped to the floor. Her staff shrunk, and she split her weapon into two blades. She attacked a couple of the guards who stood their ground. She quickly grabbed the turquoise orb that sat on a pretty purple pillow, and crashed through a nearby window, back into the water. One more to add to her collection.

* * *

Out of all of the first four girls, I found writing and coming up with Ariel's story the most interesting. I can't wait to write more about her! So this is three out of the first four girls of team TEAR. Can you guess who the last one is? "OfferJoy, are you gonna tell me?" Haha, that was funny, Reader of my stories! No, no, no, silly! You're going to have to wait until tomorrow! Until then, good-bye!

Thank-you

~OfferJoy


	4. Rapunzal

**Disclaimer:** I do not own RWBY or any of the Disney characters used in this story! RWBY was created by the oh so wonderful Monty Oum (R.I.P) and all of these Disney characters belong to their respective owners!

Thank-you!

* * *

**Rapunzel**

Her short brunette hair had grown since the incident. Her purple dress went down to her knees, and darker purple leggings completed the outfit, along with purple flats. A brown belt held a pan at her hip. Pascal sat on Rapunzel's shoulder, keeping a good look out.

Rapunzel was just bored. She was bored of being holed up in a castle. She was ready to travel the world, and use her new skills for good. There was a rustle in the forest. Pascal tapped Rapunzel's cheek. Rapunzel was about to scold him for being annoying, but then she caught a glimpse of red eyes. Grimm. Rapunzel drew the pan. She got in ready position. She was surrounded. She could feel it.

A beowolf charged right at her. She quickly dodged it and smacked it in the face with her pan. Pascal quickly jumped off of Rapunzel's shoulder and ran for a tree. Rapunzel just rolled her eyes as two more flew at her. She quickly maneuvered past them, and smacked them down as well. There were plenty more to come.

They charged at her, one by one. The handle of her pan extended, and she smashed multiple at the same time, spinning around with her pan-staff. Still, more beowolves were coming out of nowhere. Rapunzel stayed vigilant. After smacking quite a few down, she started to wonder where all of these beowolves were coming from.

She started to do less attacking and more dodging, trying to find a culprit, whether it be living or non-living. However, a beowolf caught her off guard, and crashed on top of her. It lifted a claw, ready to attack her face. She brought up her pan, hoping it would be strong enough to stop its claws.

Off in the distance, Rapunzel could hear a whistle. The beowolf backed down. Rapunzel lifted herself up. She looked around before she finally got onto her feet.

"Who's there?" She called. There was no answer. No more beowolves charged at her. The ones that remained just stood there. This was not normal for Grimm, and it was not like Grimm could easily be tamed, if at all.

A cloaked figure wearing a black mask with red eyes finally stepped out from behind a tree. Rapunzel gripped the handle of her pan with both of her hands. Her legs were shaking. She didn't know what it was about this guy, but something wasn't right.

The cloaked figure drew a cane from wherever he could hide something like that. He grabbed the top handle, and drew an energy sword from the cane sheath. He pointed it at Rapunzel. She was not getting out of this fight.

She swung the pan to her side. The pan opened up into a wide "V" shape, and out of the pan, came a pink energy sword of her own. The two charged at each other with full force. The two swords collided, sparks flying everywhere. The two kept trying to swing at each other, but every time one tried, the other blocked with their sword. They seemed so evenly matched. Except they weren't. Rapunzel knew that. She could tell that whoever this was, wasn't putting his full force into his attacks.

But she was, and she was starting to get worn out. But she kept at it. She wouldn't back down to a gut like this. But her thoughts started to distract her. That's when the mystery person got a hit on her. Rapunzel was sent flying. She hit a tree, and slid down. Pascal ran up to her and placed a paw on her leg. Rapunzel opened her eyes.

The man was gone.

* * *

The final member of Team TEAR has been introduced! Rapunzal was by far the hardest one to come up with a good idea for her. But I figured it out! Now I know you are all saying, "OfferJoy, where's Rapunzal's long blonde hair?" And to that, my dear Readers, I say, JUST WAIT AND SEE! See now you want to keep reading, right?

Thank-you

~OfferJoy


	5. Merida

**Disclaimer:** I do not own RWBY or any of the Disney characters used in this story! RWBY was created by the oh so wonderful Monty Oum (R.I.P) and all of these Disney characters belong to their respective owners!

Thank-you!

* * *

**Merida**

Merida crept through the forest. She knew that she shouldn't be out at this time of day. It was when the Grimm liked to wander about. Usually in vast numbers. But Merida wanted to use this opportunity to do some Grimm hunting. A hobby she had always enjoyed.

She had decided to dress well for the occasion. Her dark teal tee's sleeves went down to her elbows. Over the shirt she wore a blue vest. Although she did have to wear some sort of skirt while sneaking out, later she changed into brown shorts that ended right above her knees. And the final part of her outfit, heavy brown boots. And as heavy as they were, they helped Merida be light on her feet.

She gripped her brand new, and much more mechanical, bow. It had taken her a while to get used to it, but she enjoyed using it. There wasn't any string, and there wasn't a quiver for arrows.

Merida put her back to a tree. A herd of boarbatusks were grazing the grass nearby. A couple of them started to fight each other. Their tusks met each other multiple times. Merida couldn't help but watch. She crouched, and tried to inch closer. She headed for a nearby bush.

_Slowly...slowly….sloowwllyy_

_CRUNCH!_

Merida had stepped on a stick, and it snapped. All of the boarbatusks stopped what they were doing and stared at Merida.

"I knew these boots were a bad idea."

She folded up her bow, and sheathed it in a sheath attached to her back, then, scrambled to climb a tree. A couple of boarbatusks charged and rammed into the tree Merida was climbing, causing her hand to slip. She was hanging onto a branch with one hand, and right under her were two boarbatusks. She kicked them both, then swung her hand up, and boosted herself higher into the tree.

Once she gained a good height, she drew her bow, and unfolded it. She put her hand at the inside edge of the bow, where a little square opening was. Then, she pulled back. A green energy arrow appeared. She let go, and as usual, her arrow hit her target. One of the boarbatusks was split clean in half. The energy arrow just dissolved into nothing.

She aimed and fired, and every time she fired, her arrow hit her target. She had taken out most of the boarbatusks. But the boarbatusks did not like her being up in the tree very much. One charged into the tree, and Merida lost her balence. She fell at least ten feet. A bush below broke her fall. At this point, Merida was very bruised and cut up. She got out of the bush, and a pain spiked through her left arm. It felt sprained.

A boarbatusk stood only a few feet away. She reached for her bow, but her hand only grabbed air. She looked at her hand. "Where is it?" She frantically looked for her bow, despite the extreme pain in her arm. Then, her eyes caught a glimpse of it. It lay in front of the boarbatusk, folded. She ran for it.

She slid and grabbed the bow, then pointing it up in the air, she slid under the final boarbatusk. The blade at the edge of the bow slide right through it. Both sides of the boarbatusk fell to the ground. Merida slowly got up.

"Well...that was easy."

* * *

The first member of Team MAJC enters the story. I hope you enjoy her! I can't wait to get all the girls introduced to each other, because I feel like Merida's personality will clash with the other's interestingly. And I just can't wait! I hope you all feel the same way!


	6. Aurora

**Disclaimer:** I do not own RWBY or any of the Disney characters used in this story! RWBY was created by the oh so wonderful Monty Oum (R.I.P) and all of these Disney characters belong to their respective owners!

Thank-you!

* * *

**Aurora**

The three fairies thought it was time to really test out her skills. And as a present for good luck, they even gave her a new suit. It was pink, and it was blue. There were four sections, the top left section was blue, the top right section was pink, the bottom left was pink, the bottom right was blue. The fairies just couldn't decide on one color, so they chose both.

Aurora adjusted the crown that she couldn't leave her castle home without. She was proud of her royal heritage. Flora flitted her way to a big control panel above a big arena. She spun around, making herself appear normal sized. She was followed by Fauna and Merryweather. Flora adjusted her hat.

"Are you ready, dear?"

Aurora nodded. Flora looked at Fauna, who nodded, then she looked at Merryweather. She was hesitant, and ultimately shook her head, _no_. Flora gave her a death stare, and Merryweather stared right back. Flora just flicked her wand at Merryweather, causing Merryweather get distracted.

Flora punched in a few things in the computer, then pulled down a big lever. The big stone door in front of Aurora slid down into the ground. She walked into the circular arena. In the middle, a pink sword stuck out brilliantly. Aurora walked up to it. She grabbed the handle, and pulled. The sword slid out easily.

Fauna pulled out a microphone and said, "We made that sword ourselves. Not only is it good for...um..._hacking and slashing_, but it can protect just as well as a shield can."

Aurora felt a button on the sword's hilt, and she couldn't help but press it. The sword opened up and curved a fully 360. The pink sword, was now a blue shield.

Merryweather snatched the microphone from Fauna, who disapproved of the snatching. "Aurora, dear, are you sure you want to go through with this? I mean, I'm all for beating the bad guys up and all, but you _are_ a princess, and-"

Flora had put a few more inputs into the computer, and she pressed a big red button labeled, "RELEASE". There was a mini earthquake inside of the arena. Aurora put her other hand on top of the shield, and backed up a few steps. Another stone door sank into the ground, revealing a silver mechanical dragon, strongly representing Maleficent's dragon form. It put one foot forward and grabbed the edge of the doorway. It let out a mighty roar. It charged right at Aurora. It was finally time for battle.

Aurora pressed the button that changed the shield back into a sword and charged at the mech-dragon. She slid under it, and once on the other side, she got back up on her feet, and jumped onto its back. She brought the sword up and stabbed the mech in the back. It screeched, and threw Aurora at a wall. She slid down and got right back up. The dragon tried to claw Aurora, but she pressed the button switch from sword to shield in time to block the attack. the dragon. She was struggling. The fairies all bit their lips.

"She won't make it…" Merryweather pronounced. She wanted to turn the dragon off so bad. Ever since the beginning. She loved Aurora. She wasn't losing again. Flora stopped her.

"She's almost there…"

"Move, outta my way!"

Merryweather's hand reached the button. The dragon shut down. Aurora collapsed. She couldn't do it. She still couldn't beat that stupid dragon.

* * *

Aurora enters the battle field! So...what do you guys think? There are only two more girls to go! Then, the real story will begin! I hope you all have been enjoying the story so far! I really have nothing else to say so...

Thank-you!

~OfferJoy


	7. Jasmine

**Disclaimer:** I do not own RWBY or any of the Disney characters used in this story! RWBY was created by the oh so wonderful Monty Oum (R.I.P) and all of these Disney characters belong to their respective owners!

Thank-you!

* * *

**Jasmine**

She was light on her feet. The men behind her had no chance to catch her. She was already too far ahead. Strapped to her back were her two arabian swords. She had forged them herself. And then, with the new technology that had been developed, she decked them out. Made them more high-tech.

She wore her fancy baggy blue pants and her belly shirt top of which the sleeves fell above her shoulders. Her hair was pulled into a quick ponytail Her matching blue flats were strapped on tight. She knew that this was going to be a race to the finish.

"Jasmine, stop!" Jasmine cringed as she heard her lover's voice behind her. Don't get her wrong, she loved Aladdin. With all of her heart. But being here was too dangerous. And she didn't want Aladdin to be in danger.

She found herself in the bazaar, surrounded by empty stands. She dared to look behind her. She could see the shadows of the men chasing after her. And of Aladdin. The moon shone brilliantly above her. She jumped onto one blankets that stretched over a stand and used it to gain some air. She landed on a nearby building and made a dart to the edge of her kingdom.

_CRASH!_

Jasmine whipped around to see one of the bigger soldiers. How had he caught up to her? She had no chance to think. He charged right at her. She unsheathed her swords, swing them around in circles, and got ready for a fight. She jumped out of the way, just in time for him to crash into a building beside the one they were standing on.

Her spinning swords started to conjure purple discs. When she landed, she threw the discs at the man. They exploded on impact. The man only seemed to stumble. Her charged at her again. This time she blocked with her swords. She pushed him off and started to go more offensive. She slashed his arms a couple of times, but there was barely any scratches left behind. What was this guy?

Jasmine jumped back defensively. She held her swords out horizontally. The both opened up, forming themselves into guns. Little triggers popped out of the top curves of the swords, and Jasmine took aim. She held the trigger, bullets flying everywhere. The man dodged some of them, but not a lot. He did get hit. He staggered and fell to his knees.

Jasmine walked up to him and kicked him in the jaw. His face looked all screwed up. He just smiled. Something Jasmine couldn't help but fear. The man got up and grabbed Jasmine by the neck. This man was not one of the guards of her kingdom.

"Jasmine!" Aladdin's voice was much closer. She tried to turn her head to see him, but if she did, it would've made choking her much easier. The real guards of her kingdom attacked the man. He let go of her due to sheer numbers. But instead of a challenge, the guards were just flies for the man to swat. While he was picking them off one by one, Jasmine turned and ran. "Jasmine, come back!" Aladdin kept shouting. He was chasing after her, she knew it. But she couldn't stay.

She jumped off of Agrabah's walls. She landed in the soft desert sand. "Aladdin...I'm sorry…" With the far off apology done and over with, she darted into the desert. Sand storms whipped up, but they didn't stop Jasmine. She ran.

She felt terrible. She really didn't want to leave. She loved Aladdin. Jasmine tried her best to hold back her tears. Deep down inside, she knew that she would never be able to come back.

* * *

Only one more girl to go! Are you all excited? Before we get to the last girl, though, I would like to point out something! I have NO INTENTIONS of bring the RWBY characters into this story! This is more or less if all of the RWBY characters were replaced with Disney characters! That is all. Have a wonderful day!

Thank-you!

~OfferJoy


	8. Cinderella

**Disclaimer:** I do not own RWBY or any of the Disney characters used in this story! RWBY was created by the oh so wonderful Monty Oum (R.I.P) and all of these Disney characters belong to their respective owners!

Thank-you!

* * *

**Cinderella**

_Scrub, scrub, scrub. _Cinderella scrubbed the castle floors. Just like she would do when she was still living with her mother. Ever since her Prince Charming left this...woman...in charge, she had been put into some kind of slavery. Everyone had. And it wouldn't be taken care of anytime soon. The Prince had been gone for at least a year now. Secret search parties had went out to search for him, but he was no where to be found.

When all seemed hopeless, Cinderella met up with her Fairy God Mother.

"Oh, dearie. All is falling in your kingdom. Look at you, you're now back to scrubbing floors, this time of an entire castle," she gestured to the grand structures behind her for emphasis, "This is no life for a princess."

Cinderella took a look at her surroundings. The once beautiful castle that was her home no longer seemed like a home, it was true. That didn't mean it wasn't her home any less.

"Fairy God Mother, is there anything, anything at all, that you could give me to help me save my castle. My people. My _home_." Fairy God Mother seemed to flinch at the question.

"I...I might. Follow me, dear." Fairy God Mother grabbed Cinderella's arm and pulled her down a hall that Cinderella had never even seen before. It was as if it magically appeared.

"Where are we going?" Cinderella asked, but Fairy God Mother didn't answer. She stopped at a dead end and frantically looked around to make sure that there were no followers. When she was sure that no one was following them, she waved her wand at the wall, and a small door appeared. She dragged Cinderella through it, and behind it was an armory that she would have never guessed live in her castle.

Fairy God Mother let go of Cinderella's hand and wandered over to a nearby chest. She opened it, and inside was a pair of glass shoes. They looked different from the ones that had given Cinderella her wonderful life in the castle. They looked more...different.

"Here, take these." Fairy God Mother urged, shoving the shoes in Cinderella's face. This gave her a chance to look at them closely. They were indeed glass heels, but they looked as if they were made from some sort of Dust. "These shoes, they're weapons. They will protect you."

Cinderella didn't understand, but she gladly replaced her dirty and worn out flats with them. They felt so nostalgic. The Fairy God Mother nodded her approval. "Now, let's get out of here before-"

There was an explosion at the far side of the room. Two women who looked an awful lot like Cinderella's step sisters walked into the room through the hole in the wall.

"Well, Lucinda, look at what we have here," the Anastasia look alike cooed. The Drizella look alike furrowed her eyebrows.

"A secret armory? Why didn't we know about this before?" she scoffed. Both of them caught Cinderella's eyes, which Cinderella lowered menacingly. She felt some sort of power surge through her. Was it from the shoes?

She stomped her foot, and giant crystals shot from the ground. The crashed right into the stepsister look alikes. The crashed to the ground. Cinderella charged at them as the got up and started to kick. She kick in various and intricate ways that were hard to follow. When she finally got a blow on them, crystals stuck out of their clothing. They both fell to the ground.

The Fairy God Mother grabbed Cinderella's arm and waved her magic wand. Every since then, people have been wondering where Cinderella had disappeared to.

* * *

And that, my dear Readers, is the last member of Team MAJC, and the last girl that I am introducing to this story. I have NOT started writing the actual stories, and these are just the "trailers" so to speak. And to be honest, I'm not sure if I want to write a story to go with this. I dunno...what do you guys think? Would you enjoy an actual story to go to this? Well, anywho...

Thank-you!

~OfferJoy


	9. Welcome to Beacon (Part 1)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own RWBY or any of the Disney characters used in this story! RWBY was created by the oh so wonderful Monty Oum (R.I.P) and all of these Disney characters belong to their respective owners!

Thank-you!

Note: So I've decided that I will write a whole story for Team TEAR and Team MAJC. I don't have an exact schedule for publishing new chapters, but some time in the future, I believe I will, so keep an eye on these little notes that I'm putting at the beginning and end of every chapter! Have fun reading!

* * *

Tiana rode on the ship to Vale. Her bags were backed and her weapon was tucked away tightly. She didn't want to get the attention of any of the students. She had too much on her mind to pay any attention.

The ship was bustling with students of all ages. She was an older student, which was strange for Beacon. She searched the ship for anyone around the same age as her. A girl with bright red hair and blue eyes caught her attention. And it wasn't because she looked the same age. In fact, she looked a couple years younger. What made this girl interesting was what she was holding.

It was an orb about the size of a big apple. It had a deep turquoise color, and it seemed to shine even without that much light. The girl was eyeing it all around, exploring it almost. She wiped it on her shirt, then stuck it into her leather satchel.

Once the girl put the orb away, Tiana's attention wandered off of her and looked for some other people. Her eyes set on a smaller girl with blonde hair. She looked extremely young. Much too young to be going to Beacon. She looked around for somewhere to sit. Tiana waved her over. "You can come sit with me!" Tiana scooted over and patted the seat next to her. The girl looked around, then pointed to herself. Tiana nodded. The girl happily sat down. She wore a black headband with a little black bow on top.

"So what are you doing on a ship to Vale? To Beacon more specifically."

"Oh, I'm not going to attend Beacon," she answered, "I'm going there to look for my older sister. My parents sent me here to fetch her and bring her back home." She added an assuring nod, and she looked very proud of herself.

"Oh, is that so?" The girl nodded. "What's your name?"

The girl seemed a bit cautious. "My mother told me not to talk to strangers, even if they're being nice to you," she said matter-of-factly.

"Well, you're talking to me now," Tiana retorted with a little smile, "and besides, we might become good friends. How about I tell you my name first?"

"Alright...what's your name?"

"My name's Tiana." The girl lifted an eyebrow, but her expression softened. She held out a hand.

"Hello, my name is Alice. It's a pleasure to meet you." Tiana shook her hand with a chuckle.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too."

The two chatted for some time before the ship landed at the dock. During that whole time, Tiana couldn't help but keep an eye on the red haired girl. Alice and Tiana got off of the ship together. Alice looked around with curiosity.

"This place sure is big. I think I would just get lost by myself...may I come with you to Beacon?" Her face was filled with hope. Tiana grinned.

"Sure, why not?"

* * *

Alice's amazement did not seem to stop at the kingdom of Vale. When the two arrived at Beacon, she was in complete awe.

"This is quite a school…" Alice uttered. Tiana nodded, thinking it was pretty amazing herself. "It sure is…"

Alice felt something tap her foot. When she looked down, a turquoise orb was rolling by her feet. She picked it up and looked over at where it came from. Tiana noticed her glancing in that direction, and she couldn't help but look.

"Hey, watch where you're going!"

A large burly man with his black hair tied up in a ponytail was towering over the same red haired girl that Tiana had noticed before.

"Oh, excuse me, I didn't mean-"

"Who do you think I am?" the burly man said. A much smaller man with a brunette ponytail was jumping around excitedly, pumping his fists in the air.

"You tell her, Gaston!" Gaston put his hands on his hips. "Don't mess with me, kid, you got that?" The red haired girl nodded.

"Of course, trust me, it won't happen again!" She waved her finger at him for dramatic effect. Gaston's face was that of disgust.

"It _better_ not. Lefou! Let's go!" He turned on his heels and marched away.

"Yes, Gaston!" Lefou, the little man, followed after him. The girl gave a sigh of relief. She reached into her leather parcel, and her eyes widened, most likely of the realization that she had lost the orb, Tiana figured.

"Oh no...where is it?" She shuffled through her bag. "Where is it? It was just here, I know it?" She got on her hands and knees and started to search for it through the crowd. Alice looked up at Tiana, as though she needed approval for what she was about to do. But before Tiana could give the nod of approval, Alice approached the girl.

"Are you looking for this, miss?" The girl glared at Alice and snatched the orb from her.

"Where did you find this?" The girl asked harshly.

"Oh, I'm sorry if I wasn't supposed to touch it. I had found it rolling away from you, and I thought I should just return it." The girl's expression softened.

"Well, thank-you. I appreciate it." She stuffed the orb back into her leather satchel. The girl eye-balled Alice up and down. "I like your outfit…"

Alice smoothed down her blue dress, complete with a white apron tied around her waist. She wore knee high socks and black flats to complete the outfit. And of course the headband with a bow on it.

"Thank-you! I find yours quite interesting…" Alice was mostly referring to the girl's scaley looking leggings.

"Thanks! I found them all. I call these the boofy-woofers," she points to her leggings, "and this the teppy-fop!" Alice was very confused.

"Those are...quite peculiar names…" Alice admitted aloud. The girl just smiled.

"Well it was nice to meet you...uh…"

Alice holds out her hand. "My name is Alice. It's a pleasure to meet you." The girl happily shook her hand.

"I'm Ariel! It's been nice meeting you!" Ariel let go of Alice's hand and walked back into the crowd. Tiana approached Alice.

"Is that how you greet everyone?" Tiana asked. Alice nods.

"That is how I was taught to greet people." She said, as though it were obvious. She looked back into the crowd. "That girl was very peculiar...very peculiar…"

"Well, we still need to find your sister, so why don't we get to looking."

Alice nods, and the two dive into the crowd.

* * *

And there you have it! The actual first chapter of the Team TEAR and MAJC series. I hope you all enjoyed it! Any constructive criticism is always good, and I would really appreciate it!

Thank-you

~OfferJoy


	10. Welcome to Beacon (Part 2)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own RWBY or any of the Disney characters used in this story! RWBY was created by the oh so wonderful Monty Oum (R.I.P) and all of these Disney characters belong to their respective owners!

Thank-you!

NOTE: Sorry about this chapter being so short. I couldn't really think of anything... Hopefully next chapter will have more to it. Anyway, let us go and read!

* * *

_That was close…_ Ariel thought as she traversed through the crowd. She gripped the strap of her satchel tightly. _I wouldn't want to lose something so precious…_ As she thought about the orb, she couldn't help but pull it out of her bag. It was so...beautiful. She stuffed the orb back into her bag.

She suddenly stopped and looked around. "Where am I? She looked around frantically in search of people, but the area was empty, other than the brilliant statues that stood in the center of campus. Ariel pulled a map of the campus out of her satchel. "Hm...so I'm here...but where's…"

"Is there something you're looking for, ma'am?" Ariel turned on her heels to face a chinese man with his hair up in a bun. He looked like some sort of warrior.

"Oh, uh, I was wondering where the new students are meeting?" Ariel asked. The man nodded.

"Ah, so you're new here. Well, I'm Commander... ahem... Professor Shang. I'm a teacher here at this school. The new recruits are meeting in the main hall. I hope to see you in one of my classes…um, may I asked your name?"

Ariel nodded happily. "Ariel, sir. Thank-you for the directions."

"Oh, it's no problem, really. I'll see you around!" Professor Shang turned and left. Ariel felt a bit stupid. The Main Hall was right in front of her.

She walked up to the entrance, and saw a girl with some crazy red hair. _And I thought my hair was bad, but that one needs more than a dinglehopper to fix._ The girl was looking at the front door. She looked like she was debating whether to step inside or not.

"Hello!" Ariel said, trying to converse with the girl. The girl jumped and put a hand to her chest.

"Oh, hello. Hehe, you scared me!" Ariel couldn't help but notice that her voice sounded...different. Different than anything she had heard anyway.

"Oh, sorry."

"No, no. It's fine. Really!" The girl assured. She looked back at the door. Ariel looked at the door. She saw nothing wrong with it.

"Is something wrong?" The girl looked between Ariel and the door.

"Oh, nothing really...I'm just wondering if I should really go through with this. I mean, being a huntress would be pretty cool, and it would get me away from my Princess duties but...would I actually enjoy it?" Those words got Ariel thinking...would _she_ enjoy it? The life she was leading now...it was so much fun. All of that fun would be stripped away if she attended this school. But then she reminded herself...that was not why she was here.

"I think you'll enjoy it!" Ariel said with a positive tone in her voice. The crazy red haired girl looked at Ariel with her eyebrows raised.

"Yeah...I think you're right." Ariel smiles. "Oh, I'm Merida, by the way." The girl introduced herself.

"I'm Ariel." The two shook hands. They both went inside together. Inside were many, many students. Ariel was a bit overwhelmed. She dived right into the crowd. Merida followed. "You know, you don't have to follow me."

"Of course I don't have to! But I'm choosing to." Merida replied triumphantly. Ariel just nodded, having nothing else to say.

They managed to squeeze through the crowd and find a nice, not so tight, spot to stand in. The stage above was dark. The crowd patiently waited until the stage lit up. A man came out. He was extremely tall and skinny. His black suit had white stripes running vertically across it. The collar was spiky, and near his neck was some sort of charm that looked like a bat's head. The man held up his hand...his _boney_ hand.

"Children, children, settle down now!" He called. The final, and one of the most oddest things to notice, was his head. He had no eyes, he had eye _sockets_. Almost like, a skull. Ariel put it all together. This man was a…

"My name," he spoke, interrupting Ariel's thoughts. She shook her head. _That's crazy, he couldn't be… _"is Jack Skellington! The Pumpkin King! But I suppose we're not here for Halloween. We are gathered here to bring you into the world of Hunters and Huntresses. You will stay at this school for about a week before trials will be held. During these trials, the new students will be split into three big groups. Each group will be taken to an area where we will determine your skills. But until that day comes, I hope you enjoy your stay!" And with that, Jack Skellington walked off stage and the students started to wander. Ariel had absolutely no idea what to do now.

"Well, I guess I'll be taking my leave. It was nice to meet you, Ariel!" Merida said. She then turned around and left. Ariel was once again left alone.

"I guess I'll just go wander…"

* * *

Surprise! Jack Skellington is the new Ozpin! So, I did say that none of the actual RWBY characters would be appearing in the fanfiction, and that basically is the World of Remnant, but with Disney characters (thus the title of the story.) So I had to come up with someone to take Professor Ospin's place. This was really tough for me. I had to think for at least a fifteen minutes before coming up with Jack. So now you might ask, "OfferJoy, why Jack?" And to that, my dear reader, I will answer, "I dunno. I guess because of his leadership role?" But in all reality, it needed to be something original. Originally, I was actually thinking of using the Mad Hatter, but then I decided not to, since he might be more fun as a teacher. So my mind wandered to Nightmare Before Christmas, aaaand: Jack Skellington! The perfect candidate for the new Professor Ozpin! So here he is! I hope you enjoy it!

Thank-you (and sorry for the long spheal)

~OfferJoy


	11. Welcome to Beacon (Part 3)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own RWBY or any of the Disney characters used in this story! RWBY was created by the oh so wonderful Monty Oum (R.I.P) and all of these Disney characters belong to their respective owners!

Thank you!

NOTE: I know it's been a very long time since I've uploaded to this story, and I'm sorry about that. PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!

* * *

Elsa was in a big room surrounded by many people. Something she wasn't used to. Girls were gathered in little cliques. Boys fighting with each other. Then there was Elsa, who was sitting in a corner by herself. She scrunched her knees up to her chest.

_I miss Anna…_

A girl with short brunette hair was wandering the room, looking for a place to sleep. Her bright green eyes fell upon Elsa. She walked over and sat herself next to her gingerly.

"Hey…"

Elsa glanced at the girl. "Hey." She looked back at her knees.

"So uh…" the girl continued, "great…weather we're having today."

Elsa glanced out the big glass window. "Hard to tell in the middle of the night, don't you think?" She laughed at herself, but when she was that the girl wasn't laughing, she immediately stopped. The girl smiled awkwardly.

"So…uh…what's your name?"

"Um…Elsa…what about you?"

"I'm Rapunzel."

The two stay silent for a while. Elsa found the whole experience awkward, but every little bit of it reminded her of Anna.

"So…um…" Rapunzel started to say, but she was interrupted by another girl. She looked as if she was from another country.

"Excuse me, I'm really sorry to interrupt your conversation," her expression shows that she did seem really sincere about this apology, "but, a lot of the people here are trying to go to sleep, and we do need our rest to start practicing for the trials at the end of the week. I have been asked to quiet everyone down, so please don't think I'm just picking on you." Everything she said seemed so formal. She gave an affirming nod and walked off to royally quiet down the other students and try to get them to go to sleep.

Elsa and Rapunzel look at each other. They both laugh.

"I guess that means we have to go to sleep." Elsa stated. Rapunzel nodded with a smile on her face. And the two quickly did.

* * *

The next morning, Elsa woke with a start. Some red headed girl was going through Elsa's bags!

"Um…excuse me. Those are mine," Elsa said, startling the girl. The girl looked between the bags and Elsa.

"Oh, they are!" She laughed awkwardly. "Oh, how embarrassing! I thought these bags belonged to a friend of mine. They look identical. Please forgive me!" She got up and quickly ran off. Elsa raised an eyebrow.

"What a strange girl…" She looked out the window. The sun was shining bright. Morning. Rapunzel wasn't in her sleeping bag. Elsa assumed she had went to go eat breakfast. She went through her bags. Everything seemed to be in order…everything except…

"WHERE DID IT GO?!" Elsa frantically looked everywhere around her, lifting her bags and her sleeping bag. Rapunzel came back with a couple bowls of cereal.

"Where did what go?" she asked, looking a bit confused and worried.

"My necklace, it was right here! My sister gave it to me! That necklace is what I have to help remember Anna!" She continued looking under everything she could. Rapunzel looked from side to side.

"U-um…" She sets the bowls of cereal down. Putting her hands on her hips, she starts searching around for this necklace that Elsa seemed to be freaking out about. "H-hey, don't worry! I bet we'll find it, lickety-split!" Elsa pauses her search for a moment. She turns to Rapunzel with a raised eyebrow. At first, she looked confused. But after a moment of silence, she stifles a laugh. Soon, she couldn't contain herself. She burst out laughing. Rapunzel had no idea why. "Um…what's so funny?"

Elsa wipes her tears away. "Lickety-split?" she questions. Rapunzel was shocked. She didn't find it that funny. She was just trying to lighten the mood. "Haha, I've never heard something like that before. It sounds like something my sister, Anna, would say, haha." Rapunzel didn't know how to react.

"Um…yeah…okay…so about that necklace?" After Rapunzel brought the necklace back up, Elsa regains her posture and attitude. "Do you think anyone might have taken it?" Rapunzel lifts up Elsa's pillow, looking to see if maybe Elsa had just put it there and had forgotten about it. Elsa places a hand on Rapunzel's shoulder, a shocked look on her face. _Her hand…it's cold…_

"I think I have a suspect!" Elsa notes, looking over to the door where the strange girl had slipped away. "A red haired girl, she came over here a few seconds ago. Apparently, she mistook my bags to be someone else's. I bet that was all a lie." She takes her hand from Rapunzel, who was shivering at this point, and runs for the door. "She has it, she has my necklace!"

Rapunzel looks over to her two bowls of cereal and frowns. "But…what about breakfast?" She sighs of disappointment before scrambling after Elsa. "Wait for me!"

* * *

"…I'm so lost…" Cinderella looks again at the map. She had arrived later than expected, due to some technical difficulties on the airship she was on. It had forced her to wait another day before actually being able to arrive at Beacon. She starts to walk in a direction that makes sense to her, hoping her map was leading her in a right direction. The school was much larger than anything she had ever expected. And since she has lived in a castle for a long while now, that was certainly saying something.

Suddenly, another person bumps into her, knocking the two over. Cinderella was put into shock, not expecting to be knocked into so hard. "OW!" The person on top of her was a girl with short brunette hair, about shoulder length, and bright green eyes. "Oh, excuse me, sorry, didn't mean to bump into you!" She scrambles to get off of Cinderella. Another girl, with what seemed to be bright white hair, had stopped for the other girl, a worried look on her face.

"Rapunzel, are you alright?" she queries. "We have to get going, we need to find her!" The white haired girl grabs the other girl's hand, who Cinderella presumes to be Rapunzel.

Rapunzel quickly nods. "Yeah, I'm coming!" Before the two ran off, Cinderella was able to catch them. "Oh, wait! Before you hurry off-"

"Sorry, we have something really important to do!" The other girl says, cutting Cinderella off. And before Cinderella could even say anything else, the two were running off again.

_So much for asking directions…_ Cinderella was then forced to start walking about aimlessly again, hoping to find a teacher, or maybe a student who knew this place better than she did. After wandering around the school for a solid hour, Cinderella collapses on a bench. "Goodness, I can't find _anything_."

"Do you need some help?" Cinderella turns around to find who was offering the help, ready to give them a big hug. She found, standing behind her, was a girl who looked like she came from a completely different culture. She was wearing a Beacon uniform, so she must have known the school.

Cinderella stands up quickly and nods. "Y-yes! The help would be much appreciated." She holds up her map and shows it to the girl, pointing to the Main Hall. "I was just wondering how to get here?"

The girl examine the map for a moment. She takes the map from Cinderella to take a closer look at it. Cinderella was a bit offended. She could have at least asked. She chuckles a bit, before turning the map and handing it back to Cinderella, a smile plastered across her face. "That should help you." Cinderella takes the map back from the girl and looks at it. She couldn't believe her eyes. It must have been upside down the whole time! She felt really embarrassed, but in her defense, there was no indication on the map that made her think it was upside down. There wasn't even a compass on the map showing which way was North.

She looks at the girl with a big smile. "Thank you so much! I never would have figured that out on my own." That was a lie. After wandering around enough, she definitely would have figured it out eventually. This was not the first time this has happened to her. There were countless times where she would lose track of where she was going. It didn't usually take her so long to figure out where she was going wrong, but she had a lot on her mind lately.

The girl gives a slight nod and holds out her hand, which Cinderella shakes. "It's no problem, really. I always enjoy helping anyone who needs it." She giggles to herself, which Cinderella found quite amusing. It seemed like something she herself would do. "My name is Jasmine, in case you want to find me again."

Cinderella nods, sticking the map into her bag. After seeing it the right way, everything made a lot more sense to her. "It's nice to meet you, Jasmine. I'm Cinderella. I'm glad to have met you." She checks the time, wondering how much time she had left. She was shocked to see it was almost time for lunch. "Oh, my, I should get going. I haven't even unpacked yet!"

Jasmine places a hand on Cinderella's shoulder and holds out her hand in an offering manner. "Why don't I come with you? That way I can make sure that you're going to the right place." Cinderella appreciated the kind gesture, and was really starting to like this new girl she had met. The two finally come into agreement to go and eat lunch together and head off.

* * *

Rapunzel was unsure of how to handle this whole situation. After she had bumped into that one girl, her and Elsa had spent at least another fifteen minutes, searching frantically for this necklace. Rapunzel finally suggested that the two go to the Cafeteria, since that's where most students would be flooding at this point. Elsa was reluctant at first, not knowing if the thief would actually be there. "What if she escaped the school? She could be far away at this point, and I'll never get the necklace back!"

Rapunzel puts a comforting hand on her shoulder. "But you know…you never know. She could be just sitting at a random table and eating some food!" Elsa was hesitant, still not convinced. But after Rapunzel spins on her heels and starts heading to the Cafeteria herself, Elsa couldn't help but follow her.

"No need to be so convincing." Elsa jokes, hoping to lighten herself up. She felt a little better after hearing Rapunzel laugh at the little joke.

Not too long after, the duo arrives at the crowded Mess Hall. Every single new student resided there, and there was _a lot_ of new students. The two quickly begin their search for the strange red-headed girl. They decide that splitting off would be the best way to broaden their search. Rapunzel took the left of the mess hall.

Everyone was so different. The students came in all sorts of different shapes and sizes. Some even had an animal like look to them. Rapunzel was unfamiliar with a lot of general terms used by Hunters and Huntresses. She was never really exposed to those kinds of things as a kid. The first time she saw a Grimm was quite a scare to her. Luckily, her "mother" was able to take it out in order to protect Rapunzel. But seeing everyone was exciting. She could learn so much here.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sight of a girl of red hair. To be honest, there were a lot of girls with red hair, and Rapunzel was unsure of who Elsa was referring to when talking about the ginger, but this was the first red-head she came across. So Rapunzel went in for the kill. She stomps up to the girl and points at her threateningly. "Give Elsa back her necklace!" The ginger turns to Rapunzel with a shocked look on her face.

"W-what?" But Rapunzel could see right passed her little act. She thought she finally found the culprit! She grabs the girl's collar and pulls her real close to her face.

"You know what I'm talking about. Hand the locket over!" The red-haired girl looked absolutely mortified. She glanced from side to side, unsure of what to do.

"Listen to me," she starts, holding her hands up to her face in surrender, "I don't know what you're talking about, but let me tell you that I didn't do _anything_." Rapunzel didn't even listen. She takes the girl's arm and drags her away from the table, searching the cafeteria for Elsa.

"You know she's not very happy," Rapunzel scorns. But the girl still looked utterly lost. _Maybe this isn't the right girl…but it has to be!_ After about ten minutes of searching for Elsa, with no luck, Rapunzel turns to the red-head. She was looking away from Rapunzel, still trying to process the situation. That's when Rapunzel starts to feel bad. But she had to know!

Finally, Rapunzel spots Elsa. She was chatting with some girl with blonde hair, and was for some reason wearing a crown. They were probably talking about the lost locket. Rapunzel runs up to Elsa, shouting her name. "I found her, I found her!" Elsa whips around, but the expression that Rapunzel sees was not the one she wanted to see.

"That's not her." And those were the words that Rapunzel did not want to hear. Rapunzel looks at the girl's wrist before smiling awkwardly and letting it go. She even dusts it off a bit before setting it at the girl's side. The girl did not look happy _at all_. Elsa sighs, walking over to the girl and bowing to her in apology. Rapunzel was confused at first, but she jumped and bowed as well after figuring it out. "I'm terribly sorry about this. I hadn't given my friend here enough information on a person we're looking for, and she had thought that you were the person."

The girl puts her hands on her hips and sighs. "I see. Well, you say you're looking for a red-haired lass?" Elsa nods. She seemed to know where this was leading already, but Rapunzel was a little lost. "Well," the girl continued, "if you can tell me a little more, I might be able to find who you're looking for."

Elsa nods again. She was very regal about her mannerisms, Rapunzel noticed. "Yes, that's a great idea. The more looking for her, the more of a chance we have to find her."

"Unfortunately, we don't have long to look," the blonde girl interjected. The rest of the girls looked to her in confusion. The blonde girl cleared her throat. "I've been hearing some rumors, is all. Apparently, everyone has been settling in fairly well. The trials are scheduled to be held tomorrow."

"WHAT?!" All three other girls scream at the same time. The simultaneous scream did cause some stares.

"Why are they suddenly so soon?" Rapunzel queried aloud. The other girls just shrugged, looking away, having no answers. Rapunzel pouts. "I'm so not ready for this…"

Elsa puts a comforting hand on Rapunzel's shoulder, a warm smile on her face. "None of us are." She looked pretty worried herself. And this did not help Rapunzel think any differently. "But we can't focus on that now. We need to find my necklace!" The rest of the girls nodded in agreement.

The red-haired girl seemed to remember something. She spat in her hand and held it out to Elsa, who looked at it in disgust, glancing over to Rapunzel to see if she had the same reaction. She didn't. Rapunzel was just smiling happily. But the blonde girl sure had the same reaction. "My name's Merida. It's nice to meet you all."

"Elsa." Elsa says, grabbing a napkin from a nearby table and using it to shake her hand.

Merida turns to Rapunzel with her outstretched hand, which Rapunzel happily shakes. "My name's Rapunzel, and it's nice to meet you, Merida!" Merida nods to Rapunzel before turning to the blonde. The blonde looks to Merida's hand in disgust, not shaking it at all. Merida brings her hand back in shame and nods to her in greeting.

"I'm Aurora. And it's…nice to meet you too." She mutters something to herself, turning to Elsa and placing her folded hands in front of her torso. "Well, we better get to searching." The others nod in agreement.

Merida looks to Elsa. "What else can you tell us about this girl?"

"She has red hair, like Merida's. She had blue eyes and-"

Elsa was interrupted by Rapunzel's sudden outburst. "This still sounds like Merida!" Rapunzel would have thought the same thing even with this new information. Red hair, blue eyes, it fit Merida perfectly. She didn't understand where she went wrong. But she was wrong nonetheless.

"Shush, now! Elsa is trying to speak," Aurora scolds. She turns to Elsa and gives a nod of approval, allowing Elsa to continue.

"Her hair is certainly not as curly. She was about a year older than Merida, and she smelled a lot like salt water." The other girls look at each other in confusion. But Rapunzel was the one to speak up.

"Salt…water?" she questions. Elsa nods.

"Yeah, like the ocean. Ocean water."

"Why would someone smell like ocean water?" Aurora queries, obviously unsure of whether to believe Elsa or not.

"Maybe she lived near the ocean. I lived pretty close to an ocean." Merida interjected.

Elsa shrugs. "I'm just telling you what I know." Rapunzel nods. At this point, she wasn't even paying any attention to the conversation. Instead, she was watching a girl with red-hair walk around the cafeteria frantically, looking for something. Everyone was filing out of the cafe, heading back to the Main Hall. In an instant, the red-haired girl was gone.

* * *

There you go. I hope this was enough to quench your thirst. I know, I know "Joy, what the hell have you been doing?!" And the answer, my dear reader, is nothing. I haven't been doing a lot of writing because of school. And I live on G+, so I've been roleplaying a lot as well. So a more accurate answer would actually be everything _but_ writing. But to make up for it, this is a chapter that's much longer than what any of the other chapters have been. And trust me, there is more to come! Anywho, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I hope you all go and review it.

Thank you!

~OfferJoy


End file.
